


Fey's Heart

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faeries, M/M, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2001-10-04
Updated: 2001-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Duo is a Fey and Heero's his human Intended.SO VERY DISCONTINUED.





	1. Chapter 1

The small Fey child watched the mortals leave the baby boy by the river as a sacrifice. The young fey frowned slightly, looking adorable. {Why are the mortals so....stupid?} The fey asked himself. 

The blanket-swathed baby began to cry, as if sensing its imminent death. The fey climbed out of the tree he was hiding in and blinked at the babe. {He's so small. Just barely two months old, from the looks of it} The fey looked around, searching for a place to take the child. He couldn't find a safe enough place, unless he left the child with more of his kind. There was no way the young fey could take the baby to his lands. The other Faeries would kill him on sight, most likely. The fey glanced at the sky.

The moon was coming up, and soon the supposed 'gods' would come for this babe. The little fey didn't want that; he knew what the creatures did to the babes they took. God did he know.

The children would be raised well enough, but by the time they were about 12, just beginning to hit puberty, the king of these creatures would take them as slaves, or keys. The Fey was intelligent, and was a kindhearted one. He didn't want the beautiful baby to end up like so many others.

The small fey looked around once more. He could sense the oni approaching the river, could feel it in his bones. The fey made up his mind, picked up the small baby, and headed towards the village on the other side of the river. The oni shouldn't be able to get at the child there.

The fey child leapt into the air and pulled his light cloak close as he raced over the water towards distant lights. No one would notice another baby in the village, as the people of Ruthland were known to have half a dozen children at the least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small knock alerted Amber Sandstorm to a visitor. It was fairly ordinary, and she was certain the visitor was her best friend Sara. She opened the door with a wide smile, but didn't see anyone. She looked down, and her hazel eyes met with stunning indigo orbs.

The pale skin and rich long hair marked the youngster as a faery, but Amber barely noticed that. Her eyes were drawn to the tiny blanket- covered creature in the child's arms.

"Lo! What's this, little lad?" she asked in a rather heavy accent. The child carrying the baby blinked, but slowly spoke in a melodic, soft young voice.

"This babe was to be killed, Sister Sandstorm. Will you take him? We fey cannot care for young mortals better than a mortal woman. I ask of only a few things. Please don't let him be taken away. Don't let him on the other side of the river, for the oni will surely kill him. And never, ever desert him."

The young woman nodded faintly, still focused on the baby. The Child smiled and handed the baby over. The babe started wailing as soon as the fey child let him go, and Amber started to panic. She started to ask the child a question, but when she looked up,

The child was gone.

Amber shook her head slightly, and turned back into the house. "Oh, Eric-brother!" she called, "We have a new member of the family!"

~~~~tbc~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later....

Heero Yuy, adopted son of Amber and Jared Stone, swore in his mind. He glared at the small notice on his room's door. The note said:

 

Heero,

If you don't agree with this before you turn thirteen next month, you will be banished from this town. You know about the oni and what they do with children your age if they find you. Afra and Laura have agreed to let you stay with them if you agree.

Your Father

 

Heero made a face and ripped the note apart, eyes blazing. He knew darn well what would happen if he didn't agree with the arrangement, and he was almost willing to risk it to avoid this embarrassment. It was an insult, but he couldn't fight it.

 

Every five years, one thirteen year old child, male or female, was chosen to live with the Faeries. It was supposed to be the most beautiful child in the village, and for a boy that was embarrassing to be chosen. Not that Heero cared about that, it was the other part. While the chosen child lived with the Fey, he or she learned powerful majick. But, once the child turned fifteen, he or she was to be bound to a Faerie, majickly, psychically, mentally, and, worst of all, physically. Heero certainly WAS a virgin, but it didn't matter whether or not. As long as the child was beautiful.

 

Heero stalked into his room and pulled out a knapsack. Well, if those were his choices, he would leave and risk being caught by the oni.

 

~~~~

 

The violet-eyed fey youth smiled weakly at his mirror. His reflection mimicked him, making a goofy face. The youth was bored, so he decided to go in search of one of his playmates. He wondered where his blonde friend was. The youth in the mirror looked sad for a minute. Now that Quatre had wings, after being bound with his mate, the small blonde seemed to have no time at all to play with Duo. The small fey sighed, his smile fading. He wondered if his mate would ever come. He'd heard that his possible mate was being difficult, refusing to be mated with him. Duo's heart sank, and he flicked away tiny sparkles from his dark eyes.

 

It would do no good to get weepy over it. Duo put on a bright front and headed out to find his intended.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo, the young fey all in black, leapt into the trees. He perched comfortably above a robin's nest and watched a young boy sling on a backpack and head out of a house near the edge of the village. Duo tilted his head slightly, watching the youth run into the forest, towards the river. Bright cobalt eyes flashed as the youth scanned the area around the trees. Duo grinned faintly, thinking of the tricks he could play on the skittish human. Then, Duo's eyes latched on a slender silvery hoop around the youth's forehead.

 

Hmm.. this kid was Intended. Duo knew there were a number of Intended children in this particular village, so he didn't really pay much attention. He DID know that he was to receive the most beautiful human, though. He couldn't clearly see the youth's face, so he had no idea whom this child was for. Duo shook his head and slid from the tree to land silently behind the boy.

 

The boy didn't notice. He was focusing on getting as far away as possible from his home. Duo used a bit of his magick to transform into a sparrow. The tiny sparrow's indigo eyes winked at the boy, and followed the youngster into the forest.

 

This should be interesting to watch. Duo the sparrow decided to follow the child through and see what he could see.

 

~~~~

 

Heero scanned the area around the forest, swearing he could feel someone watching him. He glanced into the trees, his pale circlet gleaming in the moonlight. He took out the coin-sized sapphire his friend Trowa'd given him before he vanished, and eyed it. He knew how to work it, for Trowa was the one who'd made it, but not how to focus it. He decided to put it on a necklace for safekeeping, and for easy access, just in case. It wasn't the full moon yet, so he needn't worry just yet. The Oni came only on the full moon.

 

He leapt lightly through the forest, racing past the last few lumberman cottages. His eyes darted over everything and noticed a small bird flying almost parallel to him. The bird's eyes glinted faintly in the moonlight, and the bird ducked towards Heero.

 

Heero ducked, thinking the tiny bird was going to hit him, but instead, the little bird landed on his shoulder. This was an amazing feat, as Heero was running full out. Heero heard the bird chirp merrily into his ear, and he felt slightly comforted. He got the feeling this was going to be a long journey.

 

~~~~

 

A few hours later found Heero and the small sparrow, whom he'd nicknamed Shi, in a small cave. It was big enough for Heero to fit and move around in, and the floor was soft dirt with no creatures in it. Nearby, there was a small stream with fresh, clean water. He was content to stay here for a while. Especially when he collected and made a quick mat of moss. It was soft and fluffy, and just a bit wet, and didn't bother him.

 

He realized just how foolish he'd been now. He had no money, nor did he have any weapons. The only means of protection he had was the sapphire. He had only a few extra sets of clothes, not like he was worried about that, but he really needed some sort of weapon. Heero frowned. Shi chirped, and nibbled on Heero's ear. Heero could virtually hear the little bird's voice, light and high. He knew the bird was saying something, and he could actually imagine what the creature was saying.

 

{You could use some of the stones in the stream. They are fairly sharp, and can be made sharper.}

 

Heero nodded faintly at the bird, and spoke quietly. "I think I'll do that. But, right now, I need some sleep."

 

The bird chirped and flew outside. Heero followed the small bird with his eyes. The sparrow lit comfortably onto a small nest in a nearby bush. Heero smiled a bit, and laid on the mat.

 

~~~~

 

Duo stretched as he transformed back into his original form. He smiled faintly at the boy in the cave, and set about making a soft blanket for the youth. He found some nice long reeds with fluffy leaves and began weaving them. He was starting to like the young boy, and again wondered who he was Intended to.

 

The dewy grasses didn't stir as Duo leapt into the forest again, answering a faint cry of distress. His eyes became a solid hue of deep indigo, and he quickly found the distressed phen.

 

The large, very pregnant phess was letting out soft pained sounds, her back legs both caught in a heavy bear trap. The phess must have tripped the wire when she was running from a hunter. Duo swore softly and pried the trap's massive jaws open. The poor winged creature had gone into shock from terror, even though she recognised the youth as being of the fey. Duo gently pulled the away from the trap, wincing from the weight of the phess. He saw the creature's stomach tremble with a violent contraction, and knew that the phess was going into labor. This wasn't good.

 

~~~~

 

Heero woke suddenly, sensing something. He came out of the cave and looked around. It was still dark, but a keening wail rose from the north. Heero headed in that direction at a jog.

 

He came across a strange scene in the clearing the noise came from. A pale silver and midnight blue creature was the source of the sound. It's back legs were obviously broken, laying flat in its own white blood. A pale youth was kneeling in front of the beast, stroking its triangular-shaped head under a thin black horn. The youth looked up, and Heero's breath caught in his throat at the sight of deep indigo eyes and long dark hair. Heero also noticed the youth had no clothes on.

 

"Will you help me? She's giving birth, and I need someone to keep her calm." The youth's voice was soft and musical, a purring alto. Heero blinked.

 

"How can I help?"

 

The youth's slight smile answered him. "Just stroke her eye ridge and the base of her horn. She'll be a bit woozy." The dark eyes became shadowed, and Heero was certain the beautiful creature wouldn't live to see its baby's birth.

 

Heero nodded, and took up the youth's position at the beast's head. The boy carefully lifted up one of the beast's back legs and slid between them. He pressed his hands onto the creature's abdomen and frowned.

 

"It's turned wrong. There's no way to save it unless...." He trailed off, and the creature turned away from Heero to look square into the indigo-eyed youth. The creature's deep gold eyes seemed to talk to the young man, and he nodded faintly. His voice held sorrow as he said quietly, "She wants her child to live." Diamond tears glittered in his vioet eyes. "She's willing to kill herself to keep her line going on."

 

Heero was stunned. This beautiful creature would rather die than let her child die... The youth reached over to the creature's face and stroked her muzzle. He then firmly pressed on the fragile horn, then snapped it off. The golden eyes darkened, and the beast's neck slumped down onto Heero's lap. The young man used the horn to slit the stomach of the creature, spreading the gap now there more open. He reached in, and pulled out a pale white... organ. It twitched feebly, and the youth slit the sac open, releasing a small bundle of solid white wet fur. He stroked the small creature's face, removing the afterbirth from its face. Pale silver eyes opened, and a small mouth opened wide. A shrill mewl rose into the sky.

 

Heero blinked back tears as he was handed the crying bundle of fur. He gently sloughed off the rest of the afterbirth, and swiped the blood off its face. He looked towards the boy, but he was gone.

 

Shi flitted down and perched on Heero's head. The small sparrow chirped merrily at the small baby, and the baby's amusement tinkled through Heero's head. Heero froze, then smiled. He carefully caried the baby away from its mother's corpse and towards his small cave. He noticed a half-finished blanket by the entrance, and dragged it further inside the cave. He cradled the still-bloodied creature to his chest. The little bird curled up next to Heero's ear.

 

{Good night, youngling.}


	4. Chapter 4

Heero woke up to the small creature's mewling for its mother's milk. He cradled the baby closer, then picked it up to take it to the spring. The small sparrow woke with a surprised squak and followed him. Heero smiled wanly at the bird, saying softly, "There you are. Where were you, Shi?"

 

The sparrow merely chirped at him, pale indigo eyes, so strange for a bird, glittering with humor. Heero chuckled to himself and carefully lowered the baby into the springs. The small creature let out an indignant wail and grabbed Heero with its small, but surprisingly strong, wings. Heero sighed, muttering to himself, "I need to make some fire. That'd warm up the water enough for the little one."

 

Shi started chirping loudly, then flitted into a hedge nearby. An irritated yelp of pain marked the presence of another human. "Come out," Heero ordered, clutching the baby creature closer.

 

The longhaired boy from earlier came out, plucking sharp thorns out of his hair. He grinned sheepishly at Heero, then settled next to him. "I see the phesschild is still alive. There's hope after all, it seems." At Heero's curious glance, the youth motioned towards the baby in Heero's arms. "You'll need to clean her off soon. She's filthy. She needs to get cleaned in warm water, then she needs to graze a bit. Or, if you want, you could feed her meat and make her a carnivore. Or both, which would be best."

 

Heero's eyebrows had steadily been raising as the youth spoke, and he broke in. "Who are you?"

 

The youth didn't look insulted, and answered, "I'm Duo. Nice ta meecha." He held out a hand, but Heero didn't shake it.

 

"How do you know so much about this, what did you call it?"

 

"Phesschild. It is the baby of the flying ph-" "Whatever. How do you know so much about it, but aren't taking care of it yourself?" Heero interrupted.

 

Duo's grin turned mischievous, and he replied, "Ah, but that is for me to know, and you to guess, mortal."

 

Heero frowned. "What are you?"

 

The grin turned enigmatic. "I am many things, but an animal caretaker isn't one of them." He paused thoughtfully, then continued, "Neither is a fish, although I once knew this guy who could turn into one at night. But, sadly, he was thought to be a carp, and a fisherman ate him. In return, the fisherman was cursed into stone. Pretty entertaining, since the guy's still alive."

 

Heero's head began to swim, and he waved a desperate hand in the youth's face. "That doesn't matter. Do you know how to make fire?"

 

The indigo eyes twinkled, and Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I know how to make a fire. What sort of silly question is that?"

 

Before Duo could continue, Heero laid a hand over his mouth. The youth pouted under his hand, then, eyes glittering, licked a warm, wet path in the center of his palm. Heero jerked back, surprised. He wiped his hands on the leg of his pants, and said, "How?"

 

Duo blinked. "How what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in a birdlike movement.

 

Heero growled slightly, then ground out, "How do you make fire?"

 

"Oh!" he said, a virtual light bulb lighting up beside his forehead. "All you have to do is use the fire shrooms." He pointed towards some blazingly red and orange fungi growing at the foot of a tree. "Just break the head parts off over some dry wood, and it'll let loose some powerful chemicals to light it. And, there's a breed of deer that can give you excellent water sacks, if you cut it out carefully."

 

Heero nodded, listening closely. "What do the deer look like?"

 

"Waitaminute. Ya got to make a good blade to kill it, first. Use the dead mother phess' teeth and a long stick from the Xas tree, the one with the emerald-colored leaves and square berries. Beware of those blue vines hanging on it. They like human blood, but make great ropes. Ya gotta take out the thickest pod, with the purplish edges."

 

Heero nodded, and followed the youth's advice. He found the phess corpse without trouble and pulled out the long, razor-sharp canines. He paused, then, making up his mind, began skinning the beautiful creature. He laid it on a head-high branch by Duo when he returned to the spring and approached the Xas tree cautiously.

 

Duo glanced up at him from warming up some water for the baby. "You don't have to act like you're stalking it," he said mildly. "It can sense you already, and it's curious. It'll send out a vine to taste you, then you step closer. Stay relaxed. It'll jerk you closer, then you have to take out the biggest pod fast or it'll drain you dry."

 

Heero straightened up and followed Duo's instructions, and the vine grabbed him tightly, wrapping around his waist and dragging him closer. Another touched his face, and Heero flinched.

 

The vines had sucker pads on the underside, more like a tentacle than a plant. The pads were brownish, like dried blood. As they brushed his forehead, he could feel sharp thorns against him. He tried to relax, and muscle by muscle, he did. Then he was close enough to touch the giant pod that was hidden from view earlier by the Xas trunk. The thing was the size of a large dog, and was a purplish red. He slashed the phess tooth at the pod and cut a deep gash across the bottom of the thing. He struck it again and the pod nearly fell off, oozing a thick green liquid.

 

The vines began fighting back, out of its paralysis. It slashed with sharp thorns and tried to suck off his skin on his neck with its sucker pads. Heero dodged a few of the things, but got even more tangled in the thick vines. He was being inched steadily closer to the pod, which began to pulse a sickly red color. It seemed to split along the edges, but Heero finally managed to cut the pod off the rest of the way.

 

Duo leapt up only now and grabbed the pod, closing the jawlike sides and tilting it so no more liquid would come out. "I haven't gotten ahold of any of this in ages," he said to himself, ignoring Heero as the human pulled himself free from the vines and snagged a branch from the Xas tree in the process.

 

Duo pulled out a heavy-looking bag and tilted the pod so that the liquid would flow into it and grinned as Heero glared at him. "Good going, slicing along the base. That saves the pus."

 

Heero shuddered. "Why do you want that? It's disgusting."

 

The longhaired youth smirked and waggled his free hand at him. "It's a powerful healing draught ingredient. Also, if you mix it with the right stuff, it makes some kick-ass alcohol."

 

"Hn."

 

Duo just chuckled at that sound, and tossed the empty pod towards the rest of the remains. "Did you get most of the vines? Those things can last longer than you can, more than likely."

 

"Aa."

 

"Good. Now, ya need to get some deer stomachs for some sacks."

 

"Hn."

 

Duo pouted, saying, "What's with the monosyllables? Did I do something wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Duo threw up his hands and made an exasperated sound. "This is silly. I'm leaving." He stalked into the forest, and by the time Heero decided to follow him, there was no trace of the longhaired boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow now that I'm in my thirties reading over this I am kinda creeped out by this and will probably do some serious editing so it's not so very um creepily underage.

Duo stretched lazily and watched the human Heero try to clean the baby phess. It was entertaining, that was for sure. Besides the fact that the young human was totally naked. Nice golden skin and all with just his circlet on his head.... He was getting distracted. He smiled an came back to earth to watch the youngster and human. The little creature kept getting tangled in Heero's hair when he tried to put her in the warm water. The baby let out an indignant wail and clamped her toothless jaws on Heero's nose.

 

Duo chuckled softly and began working on the mat again. This would really come on handy when the winter came. He paused to check the hanging hide nearby and was assured when he didn't see any scrabees burrowing into the fur. Those blasted beetles had a tendency to burn holes through the soft skin and fur. And they were ugly, too, with bright, poisonous blue and red wings. Duo suppressed a shudder. Ick. And those huge horns...

 

Duo tried to stop thinking about the bugs and was thankfully distracted when the phess baby splashed into the water, its musical chirping sounding like laughter. She'd dragged Heero into the water as well, her little tail wrapped around his thigh. Duo smiled gently as Heero laughed, tucking the little beast under his chin to clean her underbelly. The phesschild crooned happily, snuggling closer. Duo smiled, a gentle light in his eyes. Heero's silver band twinkled in the sunlight and Duo paused. He really wished he knew who this human was Intended for. Duo shook his head slightly and continued on his mat.

 

~~~

 

Heero smiled at the delicate phesschild. She really was a sweet baby, even when she fussed. He carefully lifted the baby up to lay her in the water. The baby whined and tried to grab him again. "Shhh, Wing- babe. I'm just going to finish cleaning your back." The phesschild whined again, and Heero chuckled. "Fine, little one. If you wish, I'll stay with you in the water." The babe chirped happily at that, showing at least a fair amount of intelligence.

 

Heero rubbed the small bump on Wing's head which would eventually grow into a delicate horn. Silver eyes blinked, merry and full of good humor. The babe snuggled close as soon as Heero finished cleaning her back and wings. She let out a small purr and nibbled on Heero's stomach before crooning in hunger. Heero chuckled and pulled the babe out of the water, cradling her close to his bare chest. Wing crooned again and tucked her small head under Heero's chin, sounding hungry again. Heero looked around, but couldn't remember what, if anything, Duo had said the baby ate.

 

There was a fairly loud squawk and Shi pelted out of the tree, followed by a whole flock of other birds. Shi flittered quickly to Heero and ducked behind his ear. The small bird chirped guiltily as the other birds surrounded Heero and fussed irritably before heading back to their tree again. Heero prodded the small bird out from behind his ear and frowned at him. "What'd you do to piss them off?"

 

Shi looked down in guilt. Heero cocked an eyebrow, but lifted a hand to allow the small sparrow to land on his fingers. He gently nuzzled the small bird's head with his cheek and smiled. "Doesn't matter. Whatever you did, you learned your lesson, right?"

 

The bird chirped in reply, then flew away as Wing started whining again. Musical laughter rippled through the forest as Duo came into the clearing. He was smiling in amusement. "That was interesting, human. Do you normally pick up strays?"

 

Heero smiled slightly. "They just seem to gravitate towards me. I don't know why..."

 

Duo chuckled. "Well, are you ready to track some deer, or are you going to feed your dear little phesschild?"

 

Heero glanced at the whining babe. "I think feeding would be a good idea." The phesschild nodded enthusiastically, and Heero looked amazed. Duo snickered.

 

"Phens are incredibly smart and learn faster than anything you ever saw. She's mimicking you. Next thing ya know, she'll be trying to talk to you. But she doesn't have the right type of vocal chords to do it. Next thing, she'll talk to you using telepathy. Cool, eh?" Heero nodded, still stunned. He cuddled the small creature closer, but she started whining again. Duo smiled. "Sweet, real sweet."

 

Heero ignored the comment and said, "Food?" Duo blinked his bright violet eyes and nodded.

 

"Oh, yeah. Well, is she going to be an omnivore? Cause, if she is, ya need to feed her eggs. They really like Chirriper eggs. Ever heard of them?" At Heero's blank look, Duo smirked. "They are fat, slow orange birds with thick silver plumage around the neck. Their eggs look like acorns and usually have them around rosebushes. Not very bright, them."

 

"Can you show me a nest?" Duo smiled and nodded. Heero put the small phesschild down, letting her scamper to Duo.

 

Only then did Heero realize that both he and the other boy were naked. The youth had very pale skin and his hair was loose, floating around. His body was finely muscled, and yet delicate-looking. Everything was perfect, down to the small pale toes wriggling in the grass. Heero felt something trigger in his body, a flush of heat centering on and around his groin and turned around, hiding his suddenly erect penis as he dressed. A faint blush raised on his cheeks. He thought he heard a quiet chuckle, but he wasn't totally sure about the sound.

 

~~~

 

Duo couldn't help but chuckle when the human turned his back to him, faint red staining his cheeks. The young human was obviously very much an innocent creature, and Duo found this strangely charming. As well as sensual. Duo felt a similar triggering response at the pit of his stomach, but pulled up a quick glamour to hide it. He didn't even know which fey the young human belonged to, but he was reacting as if the human was his. He felt a bit of his own blood rising to his cheeks and hid it behind his long hair.

 

"Follow me," he said in a soft voice. He picked the little Wing up and turned. He started into the darker parts of the forest, trying not to think about this puzzling item.


End file.
